L'éilixir maudit
by PaulumPupa
Summary: Suite à sa défaite face à Harry Potter, Voldemort va chercher un élixir qui lui permettra de retrouver son corps et sa puissance. Il entend parler d'une légende, où un Moldu survit depuis plusieurs siècles au milieu des Carpates...
1. Prologue

L'elixir maudit

Prologue.

La neige tombait sur Godric's Hollow. En cette nuit d'Halloween, les rues étaient désertes, les volets des maisons clos. Les traces de pas des quelques courageux osant sortir étaient peu à peu effacées. La lune brillait, et les étoiles étaient aussi scintillantes les unes que les autres. Le décor était magnifique, pourtant quelque chose semblait ne pas aller. Et pour cause, Godric's Hollow, ainsi que le reste du monde magique, était en guerre.

Au milieu de la rue déserte se tenaient deux individus. L'un, tout vêtu de noir, dégageait une aura imposante et malfaisante. Il était grand, mince, et avait une peau pâle qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. L'autre, vêtu d'une cape couleur marron, semblait vouloir se ratatiner sur lui-même. Il regardait autour de lui, en proie à une confusion intense.

Queudver, nous ne sommes pas suivis. Contente-toi de me me mener à la maison des Potter.

Maître, et s'il y avait des Aurors près de la proprié...

Assez, Queudver ! Montre-moi le chemin où tu subiras mon mécontentement !

Oui Maître !

Les deux hommes suivirent un petit sentier menant hors du village. Après deux minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent. Queudver leva alors lentement sa baguette et leva le charme qui gardait la maison cachée des regards.

Aussitôt, la bâtisse fut visible. Grande, ancienne, elle se détachaît des habitations voisines par sa taille. Seules trois fenêtres étaient éclairées, dans l'aile est de l'étage supérieur. Protégée par le Fidelitas, la neige n'avait pas recouvert le toit et le jardin, cependant cela ne risquait de tarder.

Impatient, l'homme vêtu de noir s'approcha à grands pas de la porte d'entrée et la défonça d'un sort. Son compagnon se dépêcha de le suivre, avant de jeter un ultime regard en arrière. La rue était définitivement déserte, et la neige continuait à tomber, couvrant le chemin emprunté par les deux malfrats.

L'intérieur de la maison était aussi classique que l'extérieur. Depuis la porte d'entrée on pouvait voir la salle à manger et une partie de la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pourtant la présence des habitants était certaine. Et en effet, un instant plus tard, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre à l'étage.

Queudver, allons-y.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, baguettes à la main. Un sort de désarmement frôla l'oreille de l'homme en noir, qui finit de gravir les escaliers et fit face à l'un de ses adversaires.

Grand, mince, les cheveux noirs en bataille, James Potter fixa Lord Voldemort un instant de ses yeux marrons avant de lever sa baguette en criant à l'attention de sa femme :

Lily, je vais le retarder, prends Harry et enfuyez-vous !

Que c'est charmant, malheureusement cette chance ne se présentera pas. Vois-tu elle n'a aucun moyen de sortir à part en passant devant moi. Préfères-tu mourir tout de suite ou alors assister à la mort de ta chère aimée et de votre fils ?

Misérable sor...

Mauvaise réponse. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair vert sortit de la baguette du mage noir et toucha James Potter en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier s'effondra, provoquant un hurlement de la part de sa femme qui était piégée derrière lui. Elle regarda Lord Voldemort et Queudver, qui essayait de se cacher, honteux d'avoir trahi ses "amis". Elle se précipita ensuite vers la chambre de son fils à sa gauche, et se pencha pour l'attraper. Elle regarda ensuite l'une des fenêtres et tenta de se diriger vers elle.

AVADA KEDAVRA

Elle s'effondra dans un ultime sanglot, serrant contre elle son fils à peine réveillé. Voldemort regarda autour de lui, et s'adressa à son serviteur.

Queudver, je veux que tu fouilles la maison, à la recherche d'une coupe. Elle est en bronze. Ensuite transforme-la en portoloin. Nous irons chez ce cher Sirius par après.

Bien maître, murmura Queudver en regardant le bébé apparemment intrigué par les évènements.

Lord Voldemort contempla le bébé quelque temps, se demandant s'il devait mourir. Lui-même n'ayant pas d'enfant, il pourrait le prendre et en faire un apprenti mage noir...Non, il était un témoin, peu importe son âge. Les Potter devaient tous mourir ce soir. Il leva alors sa baguette, et prononca d'une voix distincte mais calme :

Tu es le fils craché de cet idiot de James. Au revoir, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra.

Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et toucha le bébé au front. Mais celui-ci sembla briller et le sort ricocha. Il toucha alors son émetteur en plein visage.

Aussitôt Voldemort se mit à hurler. Il tomba à genoux et sa peau commença à brûler. Il fut vite piégé au milieu de flammes vertes Harry regarda la scène avec horreur et commença à pleurer.

En bas, Queudver finit d'activer le portoloin lorsqu'il entendit les cris. Il se précipita alors vers les escaliers et une fois en haut, essouflé, il courut vers la chambre où était son maître et assista à un désastre :

Lord Voldemort avait à présent la taille d'un bébé. Il avait la peau rouge et pleine de cloques. Il était couché en position foetus et, les yeux clos, semblait à peine respirer. Près de lui se trouvait un Harry Potter en proie à une crise de larmes, horrifié par ce qui venait de se passer.

Queudver analysa la situation et décida d'appeler un autre Mangemort à la rescousse. Il tente ensuite de prendre ce qui restait de son maître dans ses bras, mais la peau de celui-ci était si chaude qu'il le lâcha aussitôt. Cinq longues minutes plus tard, un homme fit son entrée.

Grand, mince, avec de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux gris perçants, il regarda la pièce et soupira d'un air triste. Il fit alors léviter le corps de Voldemort et partit de la demeure, sans un regard pour Queudver. Une fois hors du domaine, il transplana.


	2. Chapitre 1

L'élixir maudit

Chapitre 1

Lucius Malfoy faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Son esprit était en train d'essayer de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Son Maître l'avait prévenu qu'il comptait s'occuper des Potter. C'était prévu pour le 31 octobre. Et cette nuit-là, ce misérable Pettigrew l'avait appelé à l'aide. Le mage noir était devenu un être de la taille d'un bébé et avait une apparence clairement repoussante. Ce sale rat n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui s'était passé et s'était enfui avant que Lucius ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier était maintenant au Manoir Malfoy, avec ce qu'il restait de son maître. Sa femme et son fils n'étaient pas au courant de la situation. Qu'allait-il leur dire ? Lui-même ne savait pas exactement comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que quelque chose de grave était arrivé chez les Potter, suffisamment grave pour avoir affaibli Lord Voldemort. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant que son maître était vaincu ? Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il avait fait le serment de toujours le protéger si quelque chose arrivait. En échange, il gagnait en réputation, et pouvait contrôler le Ministère à sa guise.

Allait-il prévenir les autres Mangemorts ? Devait-il vraiment le faire ? Certes, la situation était critique, et les autres étaient assez stupides pour ne se douter de rien, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour soigner son maître. Y avait-il seulement une façon de le guérir ? Qu'avait-il exactement ? Il ne connaissait aucun sort capable de ce genre d'effet. Il y avait bien sûr une possibilité que ce ne soit qu'un transformation temporaire, mais Voldemort avait l'air de souffrir énormément. Il parvenait à peine à respirer, et sa peau semblait couvertes de brûlures.

Malfoy secoua la tête. Son Manoir était le lieu le plus sûr pour son maître, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher un si gros secret. C'était juste trop lourd pour lui. Convaincu par sa décision, il remonta sa manche gauche et appuya sur sa marque des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes apparurent aux côtés de celui qui les avait appelés. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'une cape noire et portaient un masque à la fois sombre et luisant. Ils se regardèrent d'un air confus. Aucune réunion n'avait pourtant été prévue, et ce n'était même pas le lieu habituel. Ils virent ensuite Malfoy, et la créature prostrée sur le canapé derrière lui.

Certains poussèrent des cris de dégoût. D'autres, moins choqués, se contentèrent de hausser un sourcil. Lucius ignora superbement les réactions plus ou moins exagérées, et leur tourna le dos. Il attendit que tous se soient calmés et en profita pour réfléchir rapidement à comment leur expliquer la situation sans avouer que lui-même ne la comprenait pas totalement.

Ce soir, commença-t-il lentement, le camp de la Lumière a gagné la bataille. Je ne réalise pas comment, mais notre maître a été victime d'un sort terrible. Heureusement, il est en vie et en sécurité. Nous devons cesser les attaques pour le moment. Notre principale préoccupation est la sécurité du maître, et tant qu'il est...affaibli, nous devons faire profil bas. Nous devons surtout trouver le moyen de redonner toute sa puissance à celui à qui on doit la nôtre.

Lucius...cette chose...c'est vraiment ce qu'il reste du maître..?

Goyle, mettrais-tu ma parole en doute ? Peut-être voudrais-tu le lui demander ? Il n'est peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme mais je suis sûr qu'il répondra à ta question une fois guéri...dit Malfoy de sa voix douceureuse, coupant court à toutes les remarques.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira, et regarda attentivement les autres Mangemorts. Certains le fixaient avec une lueur de peur dans le regard, tandis que d'autres gardaient les yeux rivés au sol. Seul une femme se détachait des autres et toisait Lucius avec amusement et moquerie.

Grande, le teint pale, les cheveux noirs, la belle-soeur de Lucius Malfoy semblait vouloir lui faire admettre son ignorance. Elle connaissait suffisamment cet homme pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait. Elle prit ensuite la parole, de sa voix perchée :

Lucius ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé au maître, et il va essayer de nous faire porter le chapeau par la suite...tellement prévisible. Mais je sais comment régler ça, il suffit d'aller trouver des Aurors, les capturer et les forcer à nous expliquer comment soigner le grand Mage. Ensuite, toi Malfoy seras tué pour ton incompétence et je serais le bras droit du maître...

Elle fut prise d'un rire hystérique qui sembla s'éterniser avant de se calmer et de pointer du doigt trois autres Mangemorts.

Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty, venez avec moi. Ce soir, nous allons nous occuper des Londubat !

Bellatrix, toujours aussi impulsive. Les londubat sont des Aurors. Vous quatre serez vite attrapés, et enfermés à Azkaban, intervint un autre Mangemort.

Traite-moi encore une fois d'impulsive et je te montrerais pourquoi les sorciers me craignent encore plus que la Mort espèce de misérable...

Ca suffit, tonna Malfoy. Bella, fait ce qui te plait. Mais je refuse que tu ramènes les Londubat ici. Contente-toi de nous donner le plus d'informations possibles. Après tout, ces traîtres à leur sang ne font pas plus mal qu'une mouche...

Bellatrix Lestrange le regarda avec amusement, puis disparut en un crac sonore. Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty firent de même une seconde plus tard. Une fois les quatre Mangemorts partis, Malfoy congédia les autres et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, en fixant avec dégoût son maître. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen pour arranger la situation, celle-ci ne pouvait absolument pas s'éterniser.


End file.
